Out of Reach
by Shannon10069
Summary: A small one-shot based on Dino's thoughts and actions which express his love for Kyoya Hibari. Yaoi, fluff.


**Out of Reach**

**Summary:** A small one-shot based on Dino's thoughts and actions which express his love for Kyoya Hibari. Yaoi, fluff.

* * *

_If possible, he would hold the boy in his arms and never let go, not caring if he was bitten and bruised up, yet he didn't care; but he knew that it would never be possible for him to be that close to the skylark known as Hibari Kyoya._

_It was rather obvious, so people would say, how he showed his feelings towards Kyoya. Most people would cower away in fear, while he took it all in his stead and practically embraced it. He was the only one insane enough to even try and spar with the boy. He was the only one to ever dare love him for who he was, not for his looks like some people._

_Yet it was all a distant dream. There was no way Dino would get Kyoya to believe how much he truly loved him, and it upset him a great deal, but of course, as a Mafia boss, he never let it show at all._

_Sometimes... he got lucky, and was permitted to show his affections- at the risk of getting bitten to death the next day._

* * *

"I love you," those soft, tender words were spoken, yet Hibari ignored the love that was been shown to him as he bathed in the sun- much like a cat- yet a cat that would grew irked if it grew too warm. No matter how much he would sit in the sun, his skin would never tan- but Dino didn't mind. He liked the paleness. "You know that, right?"  
"You express it everyday Haneuma," he grumbled. Dino still had to figure out whether or not that was his way of agreeing with him or not. Slowly, the blonde leaned over, and embraced the skylark from behind, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. The sun was still bright in the sky, and now clouds were in sight, much to Dino's unhappiness.

The clouds always reminded him of Hibari. It made him happy when he could look up and see clouds swirling about the sky. Carefully, so he hoped a tonfa would be slammed against his gut moments later, he leaned over and placed tender kisses on the shell of Hibari's ear. He knew he would either be accepted or rejected, depending on what mood Hibari was in- and was delighted when Hibari merely leaned back in his arms. Clearly, the younger male was in a good mood for some strange reason.

He wrapped his arms round the smaller frame and pulled him close so that Hibari's head was leaning against his shoulder.

"Herbivore, stop moving me," he was starting to sound irked, and Dino gave him an apologetic look. He stopped his movements and then smiled softly.

For some reason, Dino always thought that Hibari Kyoya was forever out of his reach, even though he lay nestled in his arms right now. Was it just one of those feelings you experienced with love? Dino couldn't tell.

"I'm surprised Kyoya-" he warned a glare from the skylark for using his first name. "-... surprised that you haven't asked to spar today."

"Hn," he didn't bother giving a response as he chose to enjoy the sunlight. Dino leaned back, so that his back was leaning against the steel fence that went round Namimori Middle's roof. "It's warm..."

Dino was mildly surprised that Hibari was even trying to do small talk with him. Was it just his luck? He wasn't too sure.

"If I could change the weather, I'd do it for you," he murmured in the skylarks ear softly. "Anything for you."

Hibari made a soft sound as he then tilted his head to the side so that hair covered his eyes. Dino couldn't help but start cooing at the sight.

"Cute-" he then winced. That elbow in the gut hurt... But he kind of deserved it for saying something like that to his younger love.

The sky would forever by united with the cloud, no matter how out of reach it seemed.

* * *

_To Dino, Kyoya meant the world to him. If he had to, he'd jump in front of a bullet for him, jump out a plane for him... practically anything really. He was thankful that the chances of Kyoya being shot at were pretty slim at the moment though, and that he also hated flying._

_For Kyoya, he was gladly quit his job and live a normal life, have a family- even if it was physically impossible, he would fine a way. He would buy a house with things Kyoya could smash when frustrated and get a bed that suited to the skylarks standards. All these little things he had thought of so well, yet he knew they could never become a reality._

_Kyoya would always be out of reach in some form or way, since a cloud could never be pulled to the ground. The cloud would always be floating in the sky, calm and peaceful until the storm came. But Dino was happy enough if Kyoya was floating about his sky, cause then it meant he was- in some form or way- reachable._

_'I love you, I love you, I love you...'_

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Reviews would be lovely


End file.
